(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical pickups for use in optical-disc devices and more particularly to an optical pickup in which driving coils for driving an objective lens are wound around holders.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the field of optical-disc devices, in an attempt to meet the recent demand for thinner devices, optical pickups, whose job is to record information signals on optical discs or play the signals back from the discs through the irradiation of the discs with laser beams, are also being made thinner.
In the meantime, tracking coils, focus coils and tilt coils for driving the optical lens of an optical pickup have so far been held on a holder on which the objective lens is held by affixing coils that had preliminarily been made to the holder. By contrast, there has recently been studied a method of making coils by winding wire rods around components of the holder with the aim of facilitating the production of an optical pickup and reducing cost.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.2007-18573 discloses a technique for making tracking coils, focus coils and tilt coils by winding wire rods around components of a lens holder.